


Raspberry the Faun 1: Rest Stop

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Raspberry's Fantastical Fuckventures [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Curses, Furry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: On her way to Me'Anaur, the capital city of the Empire of Eladrin, Raspberry the faun finds herself at a comfortable roadside tavern.  She has a long way to travel to get where she's going, but that won't stop her from enjoying her off-time.  Especially not when a powerful Fey's curse causes people around her to forget their inhibitions so strongly, and when they find her such a lovely and needy host for their desires.
Series: Raspberry's Fantastical Fuckventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Raspberry the Faun 1: Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This story features my OC Raspberry, a character I came up with while playing our weekly D&D game in my Discord server. Please enjoy!

A dingy old tavern sat in the middle of nowhere, a roadside safe haven for travelers and vagabonds looking for a night’s rest or a stiff drink. The sound of distant thunder rumbled miles away, spooking a few of the horses tied up outside, their coats barely lit by the dying sunlight breaking through the dark clouds overhead. Nearby, the soft clopping of hooves upon the dirt road caused a horse to turn and behold a newcomer.

A young faun girl standing four feet tall and wrapped up in a heavy red cloak looked up at the tavern as she approached. A hand reached up to brush raspberry-colored hair from her face, which was round and covered in soft deer-like fur. She smiled wearily and pulled her cloak closer around her, exhausted from a day’s travel and eager for a hot, or at least room-temperature, meal. Walking up to the door, her long furry ears flickered at the sound of music coming from inside, a welcome change to the silence of the road occasionally broken by the distant thunder. With a happy sigh, she pushed the door open and entered.

It was much warmer than she’d expected. A fire pit sat in the center of a wide-open room, billowing white smoke up into the vaulted ceiling that exited an angled window set into the roof. To her left and right, the faun could see a few sparse tables and chairs with about a half-dozen customers milling about, eating and drinking. Just past the fire, a long counter spread across the left half of the far wall, behind which a jolly-looking human with balding brown hair and a bushy beard sat chatting up a customer. The other half of the far wall was separated by a gap and then belonged to an unimpressive stage, upon which a beautiful man played a lute while his gorgeous partner danced with her tambourine.

The faun felt her heart lift as she looked around, having already prepared herself for a total dump with grog and hard tack. She let the music flow through her for a moment as she took a deep breath, smelling what seemed like wine and honeyed mead before taking her first steps in. As the door closed behind her, the friendly-looking bartender glanced up before turning his attention fully to her with a wave.

“Hello there! Come for a drink, bed, or both?”

The faun couldn’t help but smile as she approached, brushing the curly tuft of hair from her face again.

“Just a drink for now, but possibly a bed depending on how good that drink is.”

She sidled up to the bar, her short fey stature barely making it up over the counter, and undid her cloak to hang it on the chair nearby. A nervous energy in her chest grew louder and more excitable as she did so, knowing full-well what the cloak was helping her hide. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the closest customer; the man the bartender had been chatting up, a tall bronze-skinned human with a shaved head wearing clothes like an off-duty soldier. His shoulders and chest were quite large, and a ragged scar across his cheek didn’t detract from his handsome features. The faun, however, was watching a slow realization strike the man as he looked her up and down, trying to hide his expression behind his drink.

“That’s five copper for a flagon,” the bartender recited out of habit, pouring a tall foaming mug of mead as he continued, “What’s your name stranger? Been awhile we had any Fey ‘round here, something special bring you by?”

“Sure, name’s Raspberry,” the faun responded, her voice lilting with a sing-song accent from far away. She reached for her hip, rummaging around inside a moderately-full coin pouch for a few pieces of silver. Placing three on the counter, she scooted them towards the tender and traded a warm smile for the flagon. She took the flagon in both small hands and lifted it gingerly to her mouth, a keen sense of smell picking up hints of the oak barrels the mead was kept in over the strong, sweet scent of honey. It tasted delicious to her parched tongue, the mixture of honey and spices easing her dry throat as she gulped it down. The faun could still feel the eyes of the nearby patrons on her, and one of her long fuzzy ears flickered at the sound of a second person walking over. She gave a loud sigh of relief as she set the flagon down, reaching over to take her cloak off the chair next to her and laying it on her lap to let the other person sit down.

“I’m just passing through towards Me’Anaur,” she continued, her eyes meeting the second stranger as he sat to her right; a handsome man of slight stature, body lean and draped in fine leather armor over a tabard. A guard, or adventurer perhaps, though he’d left his equipment back where he was sitting a moment ago, and from the look of his slightly sharp ears and fine features he was likely a half-elf. The man’s green eyes were warm and his smile was genuine, but she knew exactly what drew him over.

“The capital city, eh? Figures,” the bartender replied, his voice amused rather than annoyed, “but that’s pretty far away. The roads may be safe but you’d still better hire a guard or something if you’re traveling alone.”

“Sure, thanks. Know where I might find any around here?” Raspberry looked to her left and right, nodding a quick greeting to the two men now surrounding her. The half-elf scooted his chair and the human leaned sidelong onto his elbow on the counter, both getting a touch closer. The faun’s little nose started twitching slightly, now picking up on the sharp scents of the men around her. Sweat, leather, and ale. Their personal scents were nice, she supposed, but Raspberry snapped back to attention when she heard the bartender respond to her question.

“Couple more hours’ walk up the road is Plainsbreak. Small town, but respectable. Probably find a couple hands to help you make the next few weeks to Me’Anaur, and maybe a fine nanny to getcha there faster.”

Raspberry nodded, but her eyes were already half-lidded with a mixture of road-weariness and the guilty pleasure of the attention she was now receiving. On her left, the gorgeous dark-skinned human had wordlessly placed a hand on her bare thigh, gently rubbing the speckled fur there. He was careful not to push it the wrong way, lifting his rough hand and placing it back down with each stroke that made her skin tingle. On her right, the half-elf was already leaning in close, whispering compliments in her fluffy ear with a hand on the small of her back. The bartender noticed, too, but if it bothered him he didn’t show it. In fact, the faun was a bit surprised he hadn’t already joined them; it was all apart of the curse placed upon her by the hag whose ire she had gained before leaving her home behind.

Raspberry was from the Feywild. In particular, she was from the Tumbling Patchland, a place watched over not by a lord or lady but by various powerful creatures under whom the wild fey that lived there served. As a beautiful, charming courtier, Raspberry’s craving for attention and prestige caught the ire of a powerful hag. When confronted, the cocksure faun flaunted her beauty and the lust that it brought, and so the hag placed an ironic curse upon her. Now, Raspberry finds herself the center of attention at all times; those who find her sexually appealing are consumed with lust for her, and all those around her suddenly find that nudity and sex are not so indecent after all. Simultaneously, the little tart finds herself always in need of a good roll in the hay; a fact brought about by her now eternal heat cycle.

It is ironic, too, that Raspberry journeyed so far to solve this problem only to find herself giving in once more to the attention around her. The faun purred in delight as hands roamed her body, leaning forward slightly to rest her elbows upon the counter and close her eyes dreamily. The backless stool upon which she sat, while at first a slight nuisance to the road-weary faun, was now a blessing as the lack of something to lean against meant that her butt was neatly exposed. A gentle hand brushed aside the cloth hanging down over it, pushing the faun’s sash out of the way to reveal her to the entire tavern.

Raspberry let out a shaky coo of bliss as two fingers rubbed against her plump, needy sex. Soft fur, a good bit darker than the rest of her underbelly, framed the plush lips of her pussy as two digits rolled against it. The half-elf hooked his fingers up gently into her, parting the juicy petals and showing off her soft pink pussy to the world. Or at least, to the other tavern-goers and the two performers. He slowly and gingerly pressed his digits against her lower lips and massaged, giving her a moment to adjust to him before sliding them in a half-inch at a time. Each gentle motion of his fingers, ironically that of a beckon, let them slide in deeper until they were fully buried in Raspberry’s dripping cunt.

Raspberry opened her eyes as she slowly drifted forward in her seat, leaning down until her face was nearly against the bar and arching her back so that the half-elf could enjoy her more fully. She barely registered the voice over her own rumbling moans, let alone the honeyed words of the two men leaning in around her, whispering hotly into her fuzzy ears. She felt the warm grasp of the bronze-skinned man’s hand on her breast, having not even realized it had crept up underneath her chest-wrap. He eagerly massaged and groped, letting his rough fingers work the tender flesh with a curious hunger while his other hand gently touched her ear.

“Oh, don’t that look nice.”

“W-what now? Sorry?” she managed, her voice alight with little sparks of pleasure that worked their way into warbling her pitch and tone. The faun just barely forced herself to make eye contact with the man speaking; the bartender.

“I said it looks nice. Getting’ that kinda attention, that is,” he explained, rubbing a cloth across another spot on the bar. The man was lightly sweating, Raspberry noticed, but probably just from the humidity given his apparent lack of interest. Despite the fingers milking her pussy and the hand gently scratching behind her very sensitive ears, the faun was curious enough to ask. She opened her mouth to speak, but as her cunt clenched down onto the half-elf’s fingers in a trembling prelude to a future orgasm, almost as though her body was preparing for the show, her voice caught in her throat and she had to try again.

“I’m half-surprised you’re not j-joining in, honestly,” she mused, or rather attempted to muse while pretending her pussy wasn’t currently drenching somebody’s fingers in juices. Even if she had managed to hide her beet-red bliss-stricken face, and she hadn’t, the lewd sound of two digits hammering away filled the air. To her surprise, the bartender just shook his head with a polite smile.

“Not really the type for sexual relations,” he offered. Raspberry would have mentioned that it was perfectly alright and normal, and that she was sorry for assuming, but her mouth was suddenly quite busy; the bronze-skinned human, no longer content with simply groping her perky breasts and floppy ears, had hooked two fingers into her mouth and was forcing her to loudly suck upon them. It wasn’t a difficult task; she suckled eagerly and lustfully, her tongue brushing against his digits with little provocation, all the while his other hand finding its way to her ass to grab and squeeze. Raspberry could barely contain herself, hands gripping the other side of the bar as she half-splayed across it, her ass only barely touching the barstool as she trembled against the fingerfucking and groping of the two men. The human’s hand pulled tightly against her furry butt and she could feel it exposed; her soft asshole twitching against the humid air only seconds before his fingers grazed across it.

Raspberry could feel it coming and braced herself for a big one. She hadn’t been fucked or touched in days, and while that may not be a big deal to normal folk it was torture to a girl in perpetual heat. Her pussy gushed as the half-elf hammered his fingers up into it, the faun’s tail flickering wildly from the intense ecstasy rushing through her body like so much electric bliss. She wanted to moan, to shout, to beg for more, but with the two thick fingers in her mouth she could only whine and desperately push her ass back against the hands as they explored her. Even as she needily thrusted against their fingers, the bronze-skinned man took his now-wet digits from her mouth and slid to his feet, switching hands to slide his spit-slick ring and middle finger against her hot ass. Unsurprisingly, it gave little resistance and, within a few attempts, the man smirked as he watched his fingers push inside the faun’s plush asshole.

Raspberry pushed her cheek down against the bar as she came, a long and wailing cry of bliss filling the tavern to be heard above even the music. The half-elf didn’t stop slamming his fingers inside of her, nor did the human stop slowly but firmly exploring her ass. The poor faun could barely handle herself, a white-knuckle grip on the bar causing her arms to tremble as her ass shook and her pussy gushed. A quick, hot jet of girly cum squirted out against the half-elf’s palm as he fingerfucked her silly, a messy puddle quickly forming on the ground beneath her barstool as a visible warning to nearby patrons, including the ones now leaving their rooms above to see what the fuss was all about. Raspberry could only let her mind wander as she looked around, shaking with bliss and voice running hoarse with cries of pleasure, at the new faces seeing her and immediately deciding whether or not they wanted to fuck her as the fingers finally slipped free of her cunt.

She didn’t have time to speak, her voice catching in her chest in a squeaking moan as the dark-skinned man pushed his cock inside her. It was thick and girthy, though not too long, but slid in with very little problem as the petite faun’s body rocked forward against the bar. She felt her perky nipples rub roughly against the poorly-finished surface of the wooden counter, still holding on for dear life as she slowly lowered back and then rocked forward again with the second hard thrust. Another, then another, bounced her forward, shaking her ass to the delight of the other patrons as the sound of rough slapping filled the air. The man had removed, or lowered, his pants and Raspberry could feel the unmistakable sensation of big, heavy balls slapping against her undercarriage as he hungrily filled her again and again. 

The feeling of cock pushing itself fully inside was like siren-song to the faun, but so quickly after her orgasm made for a particularly intense experience. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, and could only barely move her hips or legs as every thrust lifted her up off the barstool. If somebody had reached down and removed the furniture, Raspberry would never have known, for her ass jiggled and shook as the thrusts alone kept her suspended in the air against the bar. Finally, her voice came back all at once in the form of a sharp, desperate cry of pleasure. Ecstasy in audio form came spilling out from her mouth, still partially amess with drool from earlier, stars popping in her eyes as she clenched them tightly against the intense pleasure. Every muscle in her body was tensing, her pussy squeezing down so needily and hungrily on the cock currently filling it that Raspberry could no longer even think about her cloak that had long-since fallen off her lap. She could only focus on the rough, rapid fucks that were driving her prolonged orgasm into an intense, harsh ecstasy that clouded her brain’s ability to form thoughts. 

Raspberry could feel every hot, hard inch of the cock inside her. As it pulled out, she briefly drew in a breath, which it then fucked out of her like a piston designed only to hit you exactly when you can least resist it. The warm human dick inside her pussy was a welcome sensation, though if Raspberry could say anything other than sharp cries of pleasure, she would probably have asked for a moment to ride off her orgasm long enough to have a functioning brain. Instead, her eyes opened wide as a second peak of ecstasy rapidly forced its way toward her, and she found that the enduring human was more than up to the task of climbing it. Still, just to make sure, the faun managed to get a grasp on the bar and slowly turn to get a good look at him over her shoulder; sweat rolled down his gorgeous, striking face, and he made eye-contact with a smirk as if to ask how he was doing.

“Don’t stop!” was her only response. Raspberry’s voice was drenched with need, and she held on for dear life as the man continued to fuck her against the bar. Her ass jiggled visibly against the man’s hips, an outpour of juices and precum spilling out of her pussy with every rough fuck enough that even the base of her flicking tail was getting matted down. The faun had smelled like pussy the moment she walked through the door, her poor heat-stricken form made only worse by the sweat of travel and the lust of a dirty mind always present behind her innocent-looking eyes. Now, however, she smelled like hot, sweaty sex, and Raspberry was reveling in it. A hand gripped the base of her fluffy tail and gave it a firm tug, sending little sparking sensations up the base of her spine.

The handsome man behind her moaned, breathless and heavy, as he fucked away at her needy pussy. Raspberry knew what was coming and couldn’t wait, bracing herself as best she could without her feet on the ground and facing forward so as not to get a crick in her neck. The bartender had stepped away, and she closed her eyes tightly against the building pressure. The timing could not have been better, with the second and more intense orgasm slamming her full-force as the cock inside of her began to twitch and poured thick, hot cum out inside of her. The sensations of both at once was like a little blessing, but more than the faun could handle as she simply lost herself in the pleasure and let out her voice once more.

Raspberry could feel the man’s balls twitching against her as he slowed his thrusts to a stop, resting them against the area vaguely near her sensitive clit. Each little twitch, every tiny jump, of his cock could be felt inside her, and she reveled in it. The heady waves of ecstasy radiating through her as she bared her second shivering orgasm were joined by the pure satisfaction of fullness and warmth brought by the man’s hot cream filling her completely. Slowly, Raspberry pulled an arm back and crossed it beneath her head, laying her furry cheek down against it to catch her breath. There was a tugging sensation and, with a pleased grunt, the man pulled his cock free of her, and the faun felt the air against her loins again with an appreciation for the freedom it brought. Her thighs brushed against the barstool as they were gently lowered back into place, and she could rest.

Or so she thought.

The girl faced forward again and, to her surprise, caught eyes with the handsome half-elf who’d finger-fucked her brains out and was now standing behind the bar. He gave a little “hup” as he lifted himself dexterously up onto the counter and took her hands, placing them on his lap as he sat down on the bar and splayed his legs out. At some point, the man had completely removed his pants, and Raspberry now found her face pressed against his long, slender, exotic-looking cock. It was smooth and pretty like he was, a single vein running down the shaft, standing straight up and slightly curved to the left in a way that caught her eye. Two good-looking balls hung beneath it and wisps of hair the same red color as his head’s wreathed the base. Raspberry instinctively pressed her nose against the base of the man’s cock, inhaling deeply. The heady smell of musk filled her nostrils and she breathed out slowly, only to inhale again quickly thereafter.

The fire was never truly extinguished, only reduced, by a good fuck. And if anything could reignite the embers into a full blaze, it was the smell and sight of somebody’s sex. Raspberry lifted her head slightly and glanced up at the handsome man, her coy lavender eyes meeting his warm green ones. The half-elf responded with a hand on her cheek, his thumb grazing her chin and gently coaxing her mouth open as his other hand urged his cock downward to meet it. Without breaking eye contact, the man slid the tip of his dick into her mouth, and Raspberry eagerly accepted it. 

Eyes half-lidded with bliss and fatigue, the faun delighted in sliding her tongue against the bottom of the cock as it pushed past her pouty lips. He tasted clean, which she appreciated, but a drop of precum spilled against her tongue and immediately brought out the fire in the girl. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more but to drain this man’s balls into her mouth. The rate at which she went from eager to needy, although the two weren’t mutually exclusive, would astonish the most diligent anthropologists. Raspberry kept her head level as she used her grip on the man’s toned thighs to pull herself forward, gulping down every inch of the cock at once thanks to the lubrication her drool-covered mouth slick with precum provided. The half-elf let out a cute gasp, his voice warm and smooth like the music in the air, as he bucked his hips slightly. The faun delighted in the sensation of cock pressing against her throat, as it meant she was doing her job right, and felt it twitch cutely against her tongue.

Continuing her work, Raspberry took her time appreciating the taste and smell of the man’s cock, slowly pulling back and smoothly pushing forward until she could kiss the base. The tip of her tongue touched his balls, though he probably couldn’t register that particular sensation over that of his cock going all the way down her throat. The faun knew from how hard it was, how often it twitched inside her mouth, and how full the man’s balls were, that he was going to be quick and messy about it. She was eager for that moment, but wanted to play a bit more, letting the cock slide all the way out to the tip and daintily smooching it. She kissed down the shaft until her lips touched the half-elf’s balls, and the hint of sweat meant she couldn’t help but let her tongue slide out against their soft skin.

Raspberry’s pillowy lips wrapped around the man’s sack as she lightly sucked, careful with the sensitive bits, and rolled her tongue around against them. It was like she was trying to coax the cum out of them, her tongue eagerly but gently tasting every inch. She could feel the man shiver against her, hear his moans of bliss, practically taste how pent-up he was. Gentle hands touched the top of her head and pet her, one sliding down to her fuzzy ear and the other staying atop the nub-like horns. Both seemed to communicate appreciation, gentle pets and rubs grazing her sensitive little spots with a sort of soft gusto. Her floppy ear folded slightly as fingers nudged against it, and a soft apology mixed within the moans of the man to which she assured him it was okay between loving licks against his balls. 

Raspberry felt a hand against her ass, tugging slightly to spread her cheeks which caused her tail to flicker and rise, giving the best possible angle. She knew what was coming next, and decided to get one last tease in with the half-elf before her, rising back up to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock before pressing it cutely against the inside of her cheek which bulged out a bit. She looked up at him, but found his eyes shut tight against the ongoing pleasure, and pouted against his cock. With the dick against the inside of her cheek, Raspberry found her view skewed in the direction of the stage. Having almost forgotten the music, the faun was only slightly surprised to see that the two performers had stripped their clothes nearly completely. 

The man, a beautiful human with skin as dark as charcoal, was still playing his lute as he danced merrily next to his partner. His cock bounced cutely around as he did so, and the remains of his open jacket dressed his shoulders in a way that left his chest exposed but still imparted a style Raspberry enjoyed. He had let his hair down now, a wild cluster of beautiful black frizz swaying behind him as he did. Beside him, the redheaded woman was naked save her boots and leggings, which must’ve been irritating to remove in a timely manner anyhow, as she danced jauntily with her tambourine. Both of them had big smiles on their faces, no doubt due to the sudden increase in coins littering the stage. Material Plane dwellers and their coins, Raspberry thought.

But that thought was cut short by the feeling of a warm cock pushing against her well-used pussy. The still-fresh cum that gushed out of her made for excellent lubrication as the man, a third stranger behind her, pushed inside. His was small and short, a combination she didn’t mind one bit as it seemed to push right down against her g-spot in the perfect way. With a moan escaping her mouth muffled by the cock inside it, Raspberry decided it was time to finish her sire off before the intense sensations in her pussy overwhelmed her. She lovingly pushed the cock deeper into her mouth, getting it even with her shoulders so she could easily take it into her trained throat. Her eyes became heavy with the bliss now pounding her from behind, both men filling her with their cocks and eager to cum.

The third stranger was a completely different experience, his strokes short and fast and desperate. Raspberry could feel his passion and need from the moment he entered her, a need she reciprocated eagerly towards the cocks in both ends. She could feel that hot, tight tension building in her abdomen again, the fiery kind of excitement and anticipation that signaled what was coming next. The poor faun was getting in over her head again, as it seemed she did in every new town or roadside tavern she passed by. The smell and taste of cock alongside the raucous sounds of celebration and desperate sensations of getting fucked right were all proving too much for her, experienced though she was.

Her lips became coated with drool and precum as the faun’s blowjob slowly changed from a skilled tease to a horny fuck. As she slowly lost control of the performance and her head filled with cloudy pleasure, Raspberry felt the hungry man in front of her take her head and begin to thrust against it, using it like a fucktoy with ears and horns for handles. Her mouth was just a needy hole begging to be filled just like her pussy, and both were being manhandled by the owners of the cocks inside them. Raspberry wanted to beg for more, but her words sputtered and gagged against the slender dick filling her throat, and her breath caught in her chest with every slap of hips against her ass.

The half-elf let out more of those hot, breathy moans as he pulled back, his cock slipping free of Raspberry’s mouth trailed by sticky strands of drool and cum as he’d accidentally shot the first thick rope against her tongue. His hand shot down to his tool and began desperately stroking up and down the shaft, eager to paint her face with his affections. The faun, whether due to her insatiable appetite or the fact that cum was extremely hard to get out of fur, took a deep breath and gripped the man’s hips, sliding him forward on his butt with surprising finesse. His cock twitched as the tip brushed against her eager lips, a wayward pulse sending cum splattering against her mouth and chin, before sliding all the way down into her throat again. The half-elf let out a sharp gasp and covered his mouth with one hand, cheeks red as all get-out as he came straight down the hungry girl’s throat.

Hot, thick ropes of jizz painted the faun’s esophagus as she gulped it down, her mouth squeezing down around the slender shaft with each eager swallow. She loved the way cum tasted and felt as it went down warm, but Raspberry could hardly focus on it as she felt the small cock inside her pussy begin to twitch and jump as well. A quick shot, she thought with a grin, was exactly what she needed right now. It was perfect timing as her own peak exploded, and it was hard to say whose cum was splashing against the floor beneath her barstool as the two of them joined the half-elf in a shaky, needy climax.

Raspberry let her eyes practically roll into the back of her head as she tried to hold her breath through the harsh, shivering orgasm that radiated through her body like hot sparks. It was fruitless, though, as she gave up on swallowing every drop and pulled her head off to the side, letting the half-elf’s cock tug free of her mouth and splatter her cheek with the last few shots it had left. Lights popped in her eyes as the man behind her finally stopped thrusting, his cute dick falling free as he caught his breath from the intense fuck. The faun blinked away the stars in her eyes and looked back over her shoulder, eyes meeting with no less than three other strangers all lined up to have a go at her, or perhaps the fellow on the bar counter.

Raspberry got lost in the sauce over the next few rounds, finding herself spread bare upon several surfaces and moved aside each time one got too messy. She had a lovely half-orc man, a homely human woman eager to explore, and a halfling girl who was probably just looking for a fun story for tomorrow night. The faun was lying on her side atop a table while an off-duty guard fucked her pussy, freshly-cleaned by halfling tongue, when the dancer from the stage came up to her. The redhead was still dressed in only leggings and boots, her pussy on full display and slick with more than a curious desire, and was holding a fat pouch of coins. Her voice was sing-song and melodic as she spoke, thick with an accent of the northern parts of the country.  
“Had a fine night thanks to you Stranger,” she mused as she reached down and placed a hand on the faun’s cheek. Raspberry could smell the girl’s cute pussy from inches away, her red bush as wild as the hair on her head.

“Mind if I pay you back,” she continued, “with a round of my own?”

The faun bit her lip softly as her pussy clenched down over the cock currently filling it with another thick, creamy load that momentarily sated her. She managed to catch her breath before looking back up to her red-haired suitor.

“Buy me a room tonight, Darling, and you can have the next ten. Wouldn’t -ah! - wouldn’t mind a meal either.”

The redhead smiled and slid her hand to the faun’s head, brushing it through her thick colorful hair and petting her coyly. They were both going to eat well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
